


Don't Be Shy

by Celestial_dream



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Grinding, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maid Matsuoka Rin, Maids, Wet Dream, cross-dressing, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: Rin works in a maid cafe and Haru is his customer.





	Don't Be Shy

“Can I help you with anything?” The red haired maid asked Haru, who sat profoundly in the corner of the maid cafe. Haru nodded, being a bit flustered of the red head’s appearance. The maid wore a black dress ovet a white apron with matching high thighs. Laced together with ribbons, which made the outfit seem smaller.He pointed to the coffee cup and ask for some tea. The maid- who had revealed their as Rin- scurried away back to the kitchen.

Haru leaned back in the lounge chair, trying to not to get to nervous over the attractiveness of the maid. He tried focusing on the classical music that played in the background. The tune of a mellow violin eventually put him at ease as he reached over for a croissant. The warm buttery bread melted against his tongue. He came to realize that he should come here more often, somewhat in disbelief that this is first time here. 

A soft plat sound came as he realized his tea has finally arrived. With a warm smile, Rin placed it gently on the table. Haru couldn't help but smile back nervously, scanning his hand across the table, while locking eyes with the maid. A clunk sound, and Haru realized he had moved his hand to far off. He had managed to push his fork off the table and onto the wooden floor. He couldn't help but feel foolish, although he was somewhat glad it was his fork and not his tea. 

He slid his chair back, allowing him to bend over to pick up his fork. However, the maid had already beat him to it. “Not to worry,” he said in a sincere voice. “It happens.” 

Haru snapped straight back up, eyes widen to see what has appeared in front of him. Rin bent over, revealing an off-white panty that was discreetly peeking out from under his petticoat. Teasing in front of him, as Rin played with some of the layers of the uniform, making it more obvious. Moving his hips back and forth, enjoying the flustered look that appeared on Haru. 

All of this was happening way too fast, but didn't it make it even more exciting? Slowly, he picked up his hand off the table, and begun moving it toward Rin. Haru glance up to his eyes, checking for consent to touch him, only for a wide sharp teeth smiled and lustful eyes to be in return. Slowly, he moved his hand up to Rin’s back upper thigh. The cold touch almost made Rin flinch, but still pushed Haru to continue. Raising the palm of his hand up, he had begun gliding against his skin, up to his ass. Cupping and squeezing it gently, only for a soft noise of pleasure to be heard from Rin. 

After a few seconds, Rin stood straight up again, waltzing his way back to Haru. Swinging his hips back as he latched onto the armrest, pushing Haru straight back into his chair. “Do whatever you want. Don't be shy.” Rin whispered huskily into his ear, followed by a snicker causing Haru to melt. 

“Come.” Was the only thing Haru managed to say, pushing a hand up to Rin’s back, nudging him closer. 

Up on his lap with knees placed over legs, in a straddling position, Rin cupped a side of his cheek. Smirking, before leaning in to place his lips against his. 

Tongues sliding into each other's mouth, tasting each other and exploring the other. Soft moans escaped time to time, as they push each other nearer. Rin’s arms wrapped around Haru's neck, as he placed one hand on his right thigh. Slowly pulling the dress and petticoat up, revealing more skin, as his hand wander on to his smooth skin. A cold hand up against his warm thigh, Rin let out a moan. Looking down blushing, as he continued move farther up. 

“Oh, fuck.” He breathed, letting himself closer to Haru’s ear, as he began to nibble on the edges. Eventually, he moved his ass farther down to Haru's crotch, enjoying the feeling of his panties grinding against him. In slow circular motions he moved, slowly watching his partner losing it in ecstasy. 

“Someone’s feeling a little excited, hm?” He teased, pushing harder against his now aroused cock. “Let me handle it.” 

Rin removed himself off his body and placing himself between his legs. He got down on his knees, picking at his pants button. Red eyes locking onto his, filled with lust and playful innocence drove him crazy. He smiled up to him, showing off his sharp teeth. Haru moved closer, wanting to caress his cheek. 

But everything came to a halt. Something snapped inside him causing him to shake. Without even noticing, his eyes were shut and he felt like he was somewhere else. 

“Haru?” A soft voice whispered from across the room. “Are you awake?” 

Blue eyes snapped open, only to find green orbs staring back at him. Within seconds, he had begun to realize Makoto was hovering him in bed. It took him a second to recognize where he was, considering he was lying in an unfamiliar room, which startled him. Then memories of he was in out-of-town swim competition had flooded back to him. He had completely forgotten he was sharing a room with his friend, Makoto.

“Are you okay?” He asked concernedly, like the typical mom friend he is. “You started acting strange in your sleep. Making a whole bunch of noises and stuff.”

Embarrassed, Haru rolled over to the other side of the bed. Hopefully Makoto would get the message not to bug him anymore, and to maybe finish his dream. 

Pulling white sheets over his head, trying to block out light, however, it didn't take long for Makoto to start interfering. He pushed and tugged at him, shouting: “You have to get up! We have practice this morning!” 

Haru’s eyes widen as he realized he had to eventually get up and get ready for practice. Although there was no way he was getting up in the current state he was in. Otherwise, a certain something might give it away to Makoto about what he was dreaming about.  
“Uh, You go on without me. I'm not feeling too well at the moment.” Haru lied, avoiding eye contact. “Really? Are you feeling okay?” Makoto asked. 

He nodded, hoping he buy his shitty excuse so he could have some privacy. There was a long pause, an awkward glance exchanged. 

“Did-d you have, y-you know, one of those dreams?” Makoto asked cautiously, feeling embarrassed about asking. 

Haru's pride literally couldn't sink any lower. He rolled onto his stomach, hiding his face in the pillow. “You know what, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sike! Gotcha! (ﾒ■_■)y-～  
> Y'all thought this going to be some real ooc trash huh? A̶l̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶r̶a̶s̶h̶  
> But oh shit it was a dream all along!  
> Anyways, yeah.  
> That maid! Rin tho. (￣︶￣;)


End file.
